1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to vehicular seats. More specifically, the embodiments relate to vehicular seats equipped with an air bag module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicular seat equipped with an airbag module is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-37261. The airbag module is used to protect an occupant when a vehicle undergoes collision. When placed in an operating state, the airbag module expands a bag body provided therein. Generally speaking, the airbag module is provided in an end portion of the vehicular seat close to a vehicle's door.
The bag body of the airbag module bursts forth while tearing a part of the seat pad and the seat cover. So that the bag body may expand to an exterior of the seat, there is provided a burst line at a specific position on the seat. It is from this position from which the bag body bursts forth.
Inside the seat, there is provided a cloth member configured to guide the bag body. The cloth member is arranged so as to connect the airbag module and the burst line. The cloth member is generally formed of a material that is hard to expand, and is called webbing. As shown in FIG. 4, webbing 6 is generally arranged, for example, between a seat cover 7 and a seat pad 3. An end portion of the webbing 6 is fixed to a seat frame 5 via a fixing member 91 or a webbing bracket 92. This enables the webbing 6 to exert its function.
As described above, however, it is necessary to provide a component for mounting the webbing to the seat frame. It is necessary to mount the webbing to the seat frame. This results in a rather large number of components and a lot of manufacturing man-hours. When the seat is completed, the seat frame, for example, is situated at a position where it is not touched by anyone, so that it usually exhibits a burr. If the burr is not removed, there is the possibility that the webbing may be cut upon contact with the burr. Thus, it is necessary to remove the burr at the portion where the webbing is mounted. As a result, there is involved a further increase in the number of man-hours in manufacturing the seat.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a seat involving less components and fewer manufacturing man-hours.